Christmas Miracle
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Blu gets a wonderful surprise during christmas time. For MC Garrix and Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla III
1. Christmas Eve

**So guys, we had a pretty good start to the year, but that all changed when MC Garrix suffered a terrible accident and is crippled for life, and on top of that, he lost his father. More terrible news soon followed, when we read that Reidak Tor Pre Vizsla has lung cancer and it is unclear whether he will make it or not, as far as I know, he is still battling his cancer. And on top of that, Saptam has returned to wreck havoc on an already bad time, cursing us.**

 **So I thought I would make a special short story to shed some light on the darkness that befell our community. To my fellow writers Garrix and Reidak, don't lost hope, even if things seem dark, there is always a reason to keep fighting.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

* * *

Christmas Eve, Rio de Janerio. It is a time of celebration and happiness in the Brazilian city, people partying and having peace with their neighbors.

In one spot of the city, the last blue macaw family are waking up to another day. The kids, Bia, Carla, and Tiago all woke up excited for the day, for it was to be filled with parties and fun. The three kids went to their parent's birdhouse, hoping to surprise their parents.

The three opened the door, but were immedialty met with the sight of their parents, Blu and Jewel, enjoying a morning snuggle.

"Ew!" Bia and Carla yelled.

"I'm going to be sick." Tiago added.

Blu laughed. "Sorry kids, I hope I did not kill your excitement."

Blu's smile than turned upside down as he looked past his kids to see the bright, sunny day. In Brazil, on Christmas, it was summer and hot as ever. This was Blu's first christmas in Brazil.

Blu missed christmas in Minnesota, it almost always snowed, Blu could drink endless amounts of hot chocolate, and he always enjoyed christmas at Linda's family's home, where the family would sing carols together around the piano and open their presents next to a nice, decorated tree. The only good thing was that Alice and Chloe, the two Canadian geese, were no longer here to annoy him like they always did back in Minnesota, trying to ruin Blu's happy moments.

Jewel noticed Blu looking down. "What's wrong, Blu?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, let's just go and enjoy the day."

And with that the family flew down to Nico and Pedro's samba club where the two party birds played christmas songs and had the club decorated too.

As the blue macaw family got there, they got to enjoy dancing and Blu felt a little better listening to the music, reminding him of the times back in Minnesota just one year ago.

When the family was tired, they decided to go back and spend the day at Linda's home next door to their's, doing christmas related things.

Bia enjoyed reading christmas tales, Carla spent her time humming christmas songs, like Last Christmas and All I want for christmas is you, and Tiago spent his time acting like a good boy, so he can get his presents. Jewel was preparing a christmas surprise for her Blu, setting up the mistletoe and making herself as pretty as she could.

Blu, however, tried to have a normal christmas. Hot chocolate was not right for the time of year, so he had to submit it with a cold chocolate drink, which was really not the same. There was no piano in the house, so Blu could not enjoy the happy music. But most of all, there was not a single flake of snow outside.

This was what Blu missed most, the pretty white snow that blanketed the ground. Blu remembered he used to make snowmen, snow angels and had snowball fights with Linda when they were little. Blu shed a tear, remembering these times and all the while looking out a window to see the sun shining brightly with not a cloud in sight.

Jewel saw Blu and came up to him. "Hey Blu what's wrong?"

Blu wiped his tears and replied. "It's just I miss christmas back in Minnesota, the hot chocolate, the piano music, and the snow, I want these memories back.

Jewel could see Blu was feeling depressed and hugged him. "It's okay Blu, you still have me and the kids to celebrate with, plus it's new memories to remember."

Blu knew Jewel had a point, he had a family now and he did not want for them to see him like this, it was a time to be happy and have goodwill. Night soon fell and the family flew back to the birdhouses to get a good night's sleep for christmas morning.

Blu laid down next to a soon sleeping Jewel, still awake and remembering his past christmas memories, Blu took a deep breath and closed his eyes.


	2. Christmas Night

Chapter 2: Christmas Night

* * *

As night fell on the city of Rio de Janeiro and everyone fell into sleep, excited for christmas day, our last male adult blue macaw, Blu, could not go to sleep.

Blu was twisting and turning in his sleep, dreaming of past, happy memories, wishing he could go back in time when he was younger. It was so much to bear that Blu woke up and was taking deep, long breaths.

Blu looked down at Jewel, who was still sleeping peacefully. "I better go get some water." Blu told himself.

Blu gave Jewel a soft kiss on the head and than flew next door to Linda's home. Blu got a cup and after pouring in some water took a nice long drink, which cooled him down and relaxed him a little.

"That hit the spot." Blu commented

Blu was just about to go back to sleep, when he heard some noise coming from the living room where the christmas tree was.

"What was that?" Blu said nervously, and took out his swiss army knife and flipped the spork open and slowly made his way to the living room, his body shaking.

To Blu's great surprise, it was a huge bird. This bird was like a scarlet macaw, only the non-red feathers were white and he looked twice the size of any scarlet macaw Blu knew.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this house?"

"At peace, Blu." The mystery bird spoke up.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am santa bird, santa's companion, just like old saint nick gives presents to humans, I give presents to the birds.

"Yeah, right." Blu said in a disbelieving voice. "Prove it."

"Alright." Santa bird said and from the tips of his wings, a white glow appeared, getting so bright that Blu had to cover his eyes. When Blu noticed the glow was gone, he looked and saw a candy cane that still sprinkled a little from the magic santa bird did. "Proof enough?"

"Yes." Was all Blu said as santa bird handed the candy cane to Blu.

"Well, I have to go, but before I do, Santa and I agreed that we will give special presents to your family Blu, we even have something really special for you. Well bye."

"Wait!" Blu shouted, he had some questions, like what was the surprise for him and his family. But Santa bird, with his magic, was already gone, leaving Blu speechless and rooted to the floor. Blu stayed like that for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to him.

Blu eventually snapped out of his thoughts and returned to his birdhouse, where Jewel was still sleeping. Blu smiled and laid down next to Jewel, still wondering about the surprise in store for him, Blu could not wait for christmas morning.

Blu did not notice it, but storm clouds were soon moving over the city of Rio de Janeiro, bringing the surprise for Blu.


	3. Christmas Day

Chapter 3: Christmas Day

* * *

Christmas Morning, Rio de Janeiro, the last blue macaw family are just waking up on what they thought would be another sunny December day. Blu woke up and went out of his birdhouse to find the sky full of clouds, heavy and gray.

"Must be a rainstorm coming ." Blu thought.

After waking up Jewel and than the kids, the family went to Linda's home next door to celebrate christmas morning, even thought it looked like it was going to be rainy one.

The family got together and started opening their gifts under the tree. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were also there and were doing the same. Everyone was having a good time, except for Blu. He tried to be happy and wanted to join the fun everyone was having, but he couldn't.

Blu flew away to be alone and went to a window looking outside, the heavy gray clouds matching his mood right now.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel said, surprising Blu.

"Jewel you scared me. I'm alright, I just need to be alone with my thoughts now."

"Okay Blu, but don't stay here too long, christmas is a time for you to be with your family and your family needs you."

"Okay I will be there soon."

After giving her Blu a hug and kiss, Jewel rejoined everyone sitting around the tree.

Blu was still at the window when something amazing and incredible was happening outside. Blu was looking down at his talons facing the window when something caught his eye. A small dot of white appeared on the window.

"What is this?" Blu asked himself as he looked. Soon more small white dots showed up followed by more and more. Blu was confused and took a closer look. He could not believe it, but it was flakes of snow. Outside, the snow started to come down faster and grew in size, coming down in great amounts.

Blu was speechless, he closed and opened his eyes many times and even snapped himself with his wing, to make sure what he was seeing was not a dream. Than he remembered what santa bird told him.

"Thank you, santa bird." Blu said softly as he continued looking outside at the endless fall of snow.

Meanwhile with Jewel and the kids, they were continuing to have a wonderful christmas, but than Jewel realized Blu still has not come. "What is taking him so long? Come on kids let's go get your father."

Blu was still staring out the window when Jewel and the kids arrived.

"Blu, what's taking you so long?" Jewel started and when Blu did not answer, Jewel spoke up. "Blu!"

Blu turned around and he had the biggest smile on his face. "It's a miracle."

"What are talking about?"

"Look out the window."

Jewel looked out and saw, the snow falling. "Is that?"

"Yes, it's snow."

"How?"

"Well I had a dream where someone told me it would snow." Blu said, thinking Jewel would never believe that he met santa bird. Blu than turned to his kids. "How about after it stops snowing, we go out and I'm teach you guys how to make snowmen and snow angels."

The kids cheered and after it stopped everyone went outside. Linda, Tulio and Fernando also speechless at the unexpected weather.

Blu had the time of his life, he enjoyed it just as much as he did back in Minnesota and he had his family to enjoy it with. Blu also enjoyed for the first time since he came to Brazil, drinking nice cups of hot chocolate, lovingly prepared by Linda.

Blu was very happy and was relaxing after a long day when Jewel came up to him.

"So how was your christmas?"

"The best ever."

"There is still one thing left Blu."

"And what is that."

"Look up."

Blu looked up to see a mistletoe and than looked at Jewel who hastily put on a red ribbon in her head feathers. "Merry christmas, my Blu." And Jewel came forward and gave Blu a nice, warm kiss, which Blu returned.

Blu had the best christmas ever, and it was all thanks to a miracle that he wanted.


End file.
